


Two Sides, Same Coin (VietTrans)

by amberstone93



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberstone93/pseuds/amberstone93
Summary: Tối nay hoàn toàn không có gì đặc biệt. Nhưng đêm nay trăng tròn, và nó treo lơ lửng một cách nặng nhọc trên bầu trời, ánh trăng bắt lấy tóc Yuki khi hai người họ đang ngồi trò chuyện trên engawa nhà cậu ấy, và trong một khoảnh khắc mái tóc màu bạc của Yuki đã chuyển thành màu trắng thuần khiết.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Yue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Two Sides, Same Coin (VietTrans)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morioh-Cho-Radio (crimsonherbarium)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/gifts).
  * A translation of [Two Sides, Same Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448461) by [Kitsune-Oden (crimsonherbarium)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/Kitsune-Oden). 



Tối nay thực sự không có điều gì đặc biệt. 

Họ đã làm điều này hàng triệu lần trước đây. Nó dần trở thành một thói quen sinh hoạt qua nhiều năm—ở lại nhà của anh hoặc Yuki rất muộn từ đêm này qua đêm khác, làm bài tập về nhà hoặc nhìn ngắm Yuki nuốt trọn thức ăn bằng tốc độ siêu nhiên, hay chỉ là những cuộc trò chuyện, và đến khi cả hai nhận ra thì đã quá nửa đêm.

Tối nay hoàn toàn chẳng có điều gì đặc biệt. Một điều chắc chắn. 

Nhưng đêm nay trăng tròn, và nó treo lơ lửng một cách nặng nhọc trên bầu trời, ánh sáng từ mặt trăng bắt lấy tóc của Yuki khi hai người họ đang ngồi trò chuyện trên engawa (1) nhà cậu ấy, và trong một khoảnh khắc mái tóc màu bạc của Yuki đã chuyển thành màu trắng thuần khiết.

“Cậu chỉ nói như thế bởi vì—hả? Toya, có vấn đề gì à?” Nụ cười chòng ghẹo trên khuôn mặt của Yuki bị thay thế bởi sự quan ngại.

“...”

“Toya?”

“Tớ có thể nói chuyện với cậu ấy không?” Toya đột nhiên nói mà không có màn dạo đầu.

“Người kia sao?” Chân mày của Yuki nhăn lại một cách bối rối. “Tại sao?”

Toya gật đầu. “Xin cậu đấy”

Yuki thở dài. “Cậu sẽ nói với tớ về nó sau đó chứ?”

“Ừ.”

“Được rồi.”

Yuki nhắm mắt lại, một vòng tròn màu vàng kim xuất hiện nơi sàn nhà dưới chân cậu, và trong đôi cánh rộng mở nhẹ nhàng Yue đứng trước mặt anh, đôi mắt màu xanh lam dò xét bắt gặp sự bình tĩnh của Toya. 

“Mm.” Toya sờ sau gáy, bước đến gần Yue. “Một điều gì đó vừa xuất hiện trong ý nghĩ của tôi, và tôi muốn hỏi cậu...”

“Ừm?”

“Khi cậu là Yuki—cậu nhận thức được bao nhiêu phần những điều xảy ra với cậu ấy?”

Khuôn mặt của Yue vẫn vô cảm như mọi khi. “Tôi thấy tất cả những gì cậu ấy thấy.”

“Và cảm nhận nữa?”

Yue gật đầu.

“Tôi chưa bao giờ suy nghĩ về điều đó cho đến bây giờ. Rằng khi tôi ở cùng với Yuki cậu có thể cũng cảm nhận giống như cậu ấy. Tôi chưa từng hỏi cậu cảm thấy như thế nào về điều đó.” Toya dừng một chút. “Tôi xin lỗi.” 

Yue nhướn mày gần như không thể nhận ra. “Tại sao?” 

Toya nhún vai. “Điều đó quan trọng với tôi.”

“Đừng bận tâm về điều này.” 

Toya cốc đầu Yue. “Vì sao?”

“Tôi không để tâm đâu. Yukito làm chủ bản thân cậu ấy. Cậu ấy xứng đáng được hạnh phúc.” 

Toya cười khẽ. “Cậu không bao giờ nói chính xác điều cậu nghĩ, nhỉ?”

Yue quay mặt đi.

“Tôi có thể hôn cậu không?”

Hai mắt Yue nhìn thẳng vào mắt Toya ngay tức khắc. “Gì cơ?”

“Tôi muốn hôn cậu,” Toya lặp lại, giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng hơn. “Điều đó ổn chứ?” 

“...Tại sao lại là tôi?” Giọng của Yue gần như thì thầm. “Yukito mới là...” 

Toya bước một bước gần hơn, rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hai người họ. Cơn gió thoảng của buổi đêm vờn mái tóc dài của Yue, bay nhè nhẹ sau lưng cậu ấy. 

“Cậu và Yuki không phải là một, nhưng trong Yuki có hình bóng của cậu và trong cậu cũng vậy. Tôi quan tâm đến Yuki, và điều đó có nghĩa là tôi cũng quan tâm đến cậu.” 

Yue nhắm mắt lại. “Tôi...”

“Tôi được phép chứ?”

Yue gật đầu thật nhẹ.

Toya tiến tới với một tay, dịu dàng chạm vào khuôn mặt Yue. Làn da của cậu ấy lạnh, tựa như ánh trăng của đêm xuân—không có gì lạ khi tay Yuki luôn lạnh cứng. Môi của cậu ấy cũng lạnh nữa, Toya cảm nhận khi lần vào để cạy mở chúng. 

Hôn Yue không giống với hôn Yuki. Nó khó khăn ở nhiều khía cạnh: băng thay vì tuyết. Hình dáng đôi môi của cậu ấy thì giống, độ lớn của bàn tay khi Toya hạ xuống để đan những ngón tay vào nhau, và cả tiếng thở nhẹ khi họ tách nhau ra cũng thuộc về Yuki. 

Toya mỉm cười. “Đó là tất cả những gì tôi mong muốn.” 

Khi Yue mở mắt ra, cậu ấy nhìn có vẻ ôn hoà hơn, theo cách nào đó. 

“Lần tới, hoặc là—emmm, ừ thì. Nếu cậu không thoải mái với điều gì đó tôi làm với Yuki, hãy nói cho tôi. Tôi hứa sẽ lắng nghe chúng.”

“Tôi sẽ ghi nhớ điều này.”

Toya nắm chặt tay Yue rồi buông ra. “Cậu có thể trở về rồi, nếu cậu muốn. Tôi không muốn làm phiền cậu.” Yue cười khẽ, âm thanh ấy nghe như tiếng nước ngoài khi lọt vào tai Toya (2). Yue dựa vào, đôi môi mang hơi lạnh chạm vào môi Toya thật vội vã, sau đó đôi cánh mở rộng về phía trước, bao lấy cả hai người họ. Khi nó biến mất, Toya đang hôn Yuki, người mà sau đó lùi về phía sau với vẻ mặt ngờ vực trên khuôn mặt.

“Tớ đoán cậu đã có một cuộc nói chuyện vui vẻ nhỉ?”

Toya cười. “Ừ, có thể là như vậy.”

[Chú thích]  
(1) engawa hay en: phần thềm trước nhà bằng gỗ hoặc tre, kết cấu nhà Yuki có phần này  
(2) nguyên văn là: “Yue chuckles, and the sound is foreign to Toya’s ears”, câu này có thể hiểu là tiếng cười khẽ của Yue quá lạ vì Yue chẳng bao giờ cười cả, nhưng mình chọn dùng nghĩa phổ biến của chữ “ foreign” nên dịch là nghe như tiếng nước ngoài, cũng như nhau cả thôi.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lời Morioh-Cho-Radio]  
> Tôi thật sự không có gì để nói ngoài việc cảnh Toya và Yue nói chuyện với nhau ở hành lang trong Clear Card đã phá huỷ tôi (chắc ý tác giả là thích muốn chết). Tôi thật sự nghĩ rằng họ đã chuẩn bị hôn nhau trong chốc lát.
> 
> Yue yêu Toya bởi vì Yukito yêu Toya rất nhiều? Một áng thơ văn.


End file.
